


Figli delle tenebre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera alle volte si sente come distruggere da angoscia e paranoia, ma il Decimo riesce a salvarlo. da se stesso





	Figli delle tenebre

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest con il prompt:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada a clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again?  
> Scritta sull’omonima canzone.

Figli delle tenebre

__

_A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

_L’orologio ticchetta finché non si rompe il tuo bicchiere e io annego di nuovo in te._

Gokudera era seduto sul divano davanti alla finestra, fumando lentamente la propria sigaretta. I suoi occhi, resi verde smeraldo dalle lenti a contatto, erano liquidi e arrossati.

< Mi sento un mostro anche solo a sfiorare una creatura innocente come il Decimo. Lui è qualcosa che io non posso essere > pensò.

Il suo battito cardiaco si faceva sempre più velocemente, mentre la mano gli tremava.

Il rumore della pendola si faceva sempre più forte nella sua testa, rimbombando, mentre il fiato gli mancava.

Deglutì a vuoto, mentre la bocca gli diventava asciutta, iniziò a tremare e strinse gli occhi.

"Questo rumore...". Ringhiò. Giocherellò con una delle sue bombe. "... è insopportabile. Tick tack, tick, tack, lo odio" ringhiò.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso pallido che era contratto.

La luce argentata della luna filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando l'intero salone dell'appartamento.

Hayato si premette le mani sulla testa, mentre la sigaretta gli cadeva di bocca e gemette.

"Che avrà mai da ticchettare?" ringhiò.

__

_ Il ticchettio si fece così forte da far tremare le pareti. _

_ Hayato gridava, mentre i vetri delle finestre, i bicchieri e il vetro della pendola esplodevano. _

_ Una sostanza oscura invase la stanza, sommergendo con una serie di onde il corpo di Gokudera, che affondò, dibattendosi inutilmente. _

_La risata di Sawada risuonava cristallina, coprendo qualsiasi cosa. Hayato cercò di allungare una mano nella direzione verso cui proveniva, il fiato gli si mozzo._  
  
__

Hayato ansimò rumorosamente e si stese sul divano, cercando di riprendere fiato.

"Siamo tutti schiavi, figli delle tenebre. Condannati al mondo delle favole" gemette.

"Hayato?".

La voce alta di Tsuna riecheggiò nella stanza, il ragazzino fece capolino dallo stipite della porta.

"Hayato-kun? Mi hai chiamato?" chiese.

Gokudera si rialzò seduto di scatto e cercò di sorridergli, una lacrima gli aveva inumidito la guancia.

"Decimo. Siete sveglio a quest'ora?

Stavo canticchiando una canzoncina che mi cantava mio padre per farmi addormentare" rispose.

Tsuna lo raggiunse, gli sfiorò la guancia e gli prese le mani.

"Hai avuto un incubo?".

Gli sorrise e si sedette sul divano.

"Io ne faccio spesso, e ogni volta ho paura da morire e piango tutta la notte, o peggio!".

Ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani.

"F-forse però è un po' da bambini piccoli".

Gokudera le accarezzò le guance e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Se lo sapessi, vi consolerei" disse gentilmente.

Gli posò un bacio tra i capelli castani.

"Non è più infantile di me che mi canto da solo la ninna nanna". Scherzò.

Tsuna gonfiò le guance, potrò le gambe sul divano e lo guardò.

"Il punto è che anche io dovrei consolarti, visto che sei il mio ragazzo" protestò.

Gli posò un leggero bacio sulle labbra e abbassò il capo.

"A-anche se non sembra, posso farcela".

Gokudera gli prese le mani nelle proprie e gli strofinò la fronte sulla sua.

"Volete imparare la melodia con me?" gli chiese.

Lo aiutò a sedersi in braccio a lui e gli posò un bacio sulla gota.

Tsuna si girò, gli strinse le braccia al collo e gli premette le ginocchia sui fianchi.

"S-se può aiutarti, la imparerò anche in italiano!" disse.

Gokudera fischiettò la melodia e gli accarezzò il fianco, lasciato scoperto dal pezzo di sopra del pigiama. Sentì la pelle calda di Sawada e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

"Siete sempre così gentile con me".

Tsuna arrossì, si strinse a lui e lo baciò, premendo delicatamente la lingua contro le labbra di Hayato.

< Cerco di concentrarmi sulla sua voce per non sentire l'orologio che ticchetta.

Decimo... L’orologio ticchetta finché non si rompe il tuo bicchiere e io annego di nuovo in te >.

Pensò Gokudera, approfondendo il bacio, avvolgendo la lingua di Tsuna con la propria, si staccò riprendendo fiato.

Tsuna si scostò, gli carezzò una guancia e lo fissò, gli occhi castani socchiusi.

"Hayato-kun... Tu vedi in me cose che non capisco, e alle volte anche cose davvero spaventose, ma io voglio stare con te, voglio tenerti la mano per sempre, e voglio diventare abbastanza forte da non farti annegare".

Arrossì e abbassò il capo, mordendosi il labbro.

< Takeshi e Xanxus dicono che Hayato ha come una malattia d'amore, e se è così, allora voglio tenerlo in superficie con me, non sotto qualche infernale maledizione della Mafia > pensò.

Gokudera gli passò la mano tra i capelli, accarezzandogli con le dita le ciocche larghe tre dita.

"Ad ogni vostro bacio è come se respirassi di nuovo" rispose.

Gli accarezzò la gamba coperta dal pigiama e vide Tsuna muovere i piedi nudi, gli sorrise.

"Siamo tutti schiavi figli delle tenebre, condannati al mondo delle favole. Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre, condannati a vivere le favole" canticchiò con voce bassa.

Gli mordicchiò la parte superiore dell'orecchio, scostando una ciocca con il naso.

"Quando la luna scivola, su di noi, sopra la città, con il suo manto libera luce che ci catturerà". Cantò più forte, slacciandosi la camicia e allargandosi la cravatta.

Tsuna mugugnò, gli nascose il capo contro la spalla.

"Le ninna nanne della Mafia sono spaventose!" protestò.

Gli infilò le mani sotto i vestiti, stringendogli i fianchi, e sollevò il capo.

"P-però ho sentito anche Yamamoto canticchiarla. Gliel'hai... Gliel'hai insegnata tu?".

"Penso la conoscesse già. Quel ragazzo sa sempre tutto" borbottò Gokudera. Volse lo sguardo e sbuffò piano.

Rabbrividiva ai tocchi di Sawada.

Tsuna ridacchiò.

"Quando penso a lui, o Chrome, o Ryohei-nii-san, o perfino Hibari-san e Xanxus... Quando penso a voi mi sento molto più sicuro, perché a nessuno di voi importa se sono un imbranato, mi fate provare lo stesso".

Gli baciò il collo, la pelle candida di Hayato era tiepida contro le sue labbra bollenti.

"Voglio... Voglio affrontare i brutti sogni e le canzoni malefiche e tutto il resto, voglio farlo insieme a te".

Gokudera gli sfilò il pezzo di sopra del pigiama e gli posò un bacio sul petto.

"Voi vedete il meglio di ognuno di loro.

Ci tenete così tanto" disse.

Tsuna sospirò, si morse il labbro e lo prese per le spalle e lo spinse contro la spalliera del divano.

"Hayato-kun. Non sono una persona pura e innocente, e tu dovresti saperlo".

Gli carezzò i fianchi, e gli prese tra le mani il bordo dei pantaloni.

Gokudera se li abbassò e si portò la mano ai boxer.

"C'è purezza persino in questo, quando lo fate voi..." rispose con voce roca.

Si deterse le labbra arrossate e bollenti, che risaltavano sulla sua pelle chiara.

Tsuna ridacchiò, arrossì e mise la propria mano su quella che Hayato teneva sui boxer, la strofinò.

"Proprio no" ammise.

Gli baciò la spalla, scese lungo il petto.

"A me... A me piace toccarti. Baciarti. Stare... Stare con te".

Gokudera gorgogliò, concentrandosi sui tocchi di Sawada e gli fece appoggiare la testa sul proprio petto.

"E senti il cuore battere sulle note della musica. Un'emozione unica e la notte magica che va" gli cantò con voce calda.

< È come un diamante che in sé non riesce a vedere altro che carbone > pensò.

Tsuna lo baciò, gli infilò la mano dentro i boxer e gli sfiorò il membro.

"Lasciami provare... Provare a stare con te" sussurrò.

Gokudera si strusciò contro di lui, su e giù, ansimando di piacere, sporgendo le labbra.

"H-ho deciso che sarei... sopravvissuto... per ridere fianco a fianco del mio Boss..." esalò.

Tsuna prese a masturbarlo lentamente, le guance rosse e gli occhi liquidi.

"Tu... Devi vivere per divertirti con tutti noi... Non solo sopravvivere per... Per me".

Gokudera gettò indietro la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi, mentre lacrime di piacere gli rigarono il viso.

"Po-posso chiedervi... di fare più velocemente?" chiese.

Tsuna emise un basso ansito, prese a muovere la mano più velocemente e lo baciò. Si scostò, gli sorrise con le guance rosse.

"Tu... Mi fai venire voglia di agire, di fare le cose... Di provare ...".

"Fatele allora. Per ogni vostro atto di coraggio, l'uragano esplosivo che mi scuote si placa" rispose Gokudera. Lo aiutò a muovere più velocemente la mano con entrambe le sue.

Tsuna deglutì, scivolò ai piedi del divano e gli posò le labbra sulla punta dell'erezione.

"Quindi... se... se faccio così... va bene?".

"S-sì" esalò Gokudera, muovendo su e giù il bacino. Gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio. "Potete andare anche oltre".

Tsuna si fece scivolare in bocca l'erezione dell'altro, fino in fondo, ad occhi chiusi. Prese a succhiare ritmicamente, con le guance arrossate.

Gokudera ansimò di piacere e boccheggiò, andandogli incontro.

Sentiva la bocca umida dell'altro, la sua lingua avvolgerlo.

Tsuna prese a leccarlo, succhiando la punta. Emise un mugolio di piacere e tornò a prenderlo in bocca, succhiando. Gli carezzò le gambe, allargandogliele appena.

< Mi vergogno da morire, ma voglio anche così tanto. Dev'essere l'inferno > pensò.

Gokudera si morse il labbro inferiore a sangue, cercando di trattenere il respiro.

"N-non... resisto..." avvisò.

Tsuna lo lasciò, si mise in piedi e finì di spogliarsi. Arrossì, si mise in braccio ad Hayato e con un movimento di bacino si fece penetrare. Gemette, lo baciò e prese a muoversi, ondeggiando i fianchi.

Gokudera si mosse dentro di lui con movimenti sinuosi, mentre i suoi ansiti caldi risuonavano coprendo il suono della pendola completamente.

La luce argentea della luna era divenuta più tremolante, oscurata in parte da massicce nuvole.

Tsuna gli prese le mani e gliele strinse, faceva leva sulle ginocchia per darsi la spinta. Gemiti bassi gli sfuggivano dalle labbra, mentre passava le labbra bollenti sul petto di Hayato.

Hayato gli accarezzò il membro con una mano, mentre con l'altra lo stringeva a sé.

Tsuna gli mordicchiò un capezzolo, animava e sentiva l'erezione pulsare. Gli si strinse contro muovendosi con foga, sentendo lievi cigolii dalle molle del divano sotto di sé. Lo baciò con foga, tenendogli le braccia al collo.

Gokudera si arcuò e venne dentro di lui, esalando un lungo gemito di piacere.

Tsuna lanciò un piccolo urlo acuto, gli si strinse contro e continuò a muoversi, venendo contro il petto di Hayato. Arrossì e nascose il capo sulla sua spalla.

< Lui m'impedisce di annegare > pensò Hayato, scivolando fuori di lui.

"Po-possiamo smontare la pendola?" esalò.

Tsuna lo guardò, batté le palpebre e annuì. Gli si accoccolò contro e annuì.

"Per me va bene, se ti farà dormire meglio" sussurrò, roco.

 


End file.
